1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing, and more particularly to a speaker housing combination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical speaker housings are made of wood materials and comprise a number of plates that are solidly secured together so as to form a parallelepiped body which occupies a large volume that; is adverse for storing and for transportation purposes. In addition, a number of woods are required (to be cut in order to provide the wood materials for making the speaker housings.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional speaker housings.